Inside Out (LooneyTunesandFriendsCollectionFan35 Style) - Trailers/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Unlimited Family are Eating) *Angel (Rock & Rule): So, how was the first day of school? *Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots): It was fine, I guess. *Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family): Did you guys pick up on that? *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants): Sure did. *Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes): Something's wrong. *Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family): We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Angel Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Angel Clears her Throat Louder) *Aldo (Sitting Ducks): Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Bill (Sitting Ducks): Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Aldo (Sitting Ducks): Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family): Signal him again. *Omar (Rock & Rule): Ah, so, Sarah, how was school? *Yin (Yin Yang Yo!): Seriously? *Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family): You've gotta be kidding me! *Tasmanian She-Devil (Looney Tunes): For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(LooneyTunesandFriendsCollectionFan35 Productions) *(Proud Heart Cat Touches a Button) *Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots): School was great, all right? *Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry): What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Angel (Rock & Rule): Sarah, is everything okay? *(Sarah Spacebot Scoffs) *Bill (Sitting Ducks): Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Aldo (Sitting Ducks): All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Bill (Sitting Ducks): No! Not the foot! *Omar (Rock & Rule): Sarah, I do not like this new attitude. *Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry): Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry): No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Billy Dog Punches Lowly Worm and Hits a Button) *Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots): What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Bill (Sitting Ducks): Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Aldo (Sitting Ducks): Take it to deaf con 2. *Bill (Sitting Ducks): Deaf con 2. *Omar (Rock & Rule): I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry): You want a piece of this, Pops? *Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots): Yeah, well, well-- *Aldo (Sitting Ducks): Prepare the foot! *Bill (Sitting Ducks): Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Bill (Sitting Ducks): Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Omar and Sarah Spacebot Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Billy Dog Screams) *Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots): Just shut up! *Aldo (Sitting Ducks): Fire! *Omar (Rock & Rule): That's it. Go to your room. *Bill (Sitting Ducks): The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Aldo (Sitting Ducks): Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes): Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Big Hero 6 (LooneyTunesandFriendsCollectionFan35 Style), Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (LooneyTunesandFriendsCollectionFan35 Style), and The Little Mer-Proud Heart Cat (LooneyTunesandFriendsCollectionFan35 Style)... *(Tasmanian She-Devil Pushes a Button) *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons): Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (LooneyTunesandFriendsCollectionFan35 Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Angel (Rock & Rule): So, Sarah, how was the first day of school? *Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots): Fine, I guess. *Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family): Did you guys pick up on that? *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants): Sure did. *Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes): Something's wrong. *Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family): Signal the husband. *Angel (Rock & Rule): (Clear throat) *Aldo (Sitting Ducks): Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Bill (Sitting Ducks): Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Aldo (Sitting Ducks): Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy): I'm Princess Zelaina. This is Baby Hugs Bear. That's Billy Dog. *Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry): What? *Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy): This is Proud Heart Cat. And that's Lowly Worm. *Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry): (Screaming) *Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy): We're Sarah Spacebot's emotions. These are Sarah Spacebot's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Family): I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy): What happened? Hugs! *Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry): She did something to the memory! *Angel (Rock & Rule): Is everything okay? *Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots): I dunno. *Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry): Change it back, Zelaina! *Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy): I'm trying! *Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Family): Zelaina, no! Please! *Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy): Let it go! *Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry): The core memories! *Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy): No, no, no, no! *Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry): Can I say that curse word now? *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): What do we do now? *Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry): Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): We have a major problem. *Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry): Oh, I wish Zelaina was here. *Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy): We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Family): That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy): Think positive! *Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Family): Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry): What was that? Was it a bear? *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): There are no bears in San Francisco. *Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry): I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy): This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Pegasus! He's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Big Hero 6 (LooneyTunesandFriendsCollectionFan35 Style), Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (LooneyTunesandFriendsCollectionFan35 Style), and The Little Mer-Proud Heart Cat (LooneyTunesandFriendsCollectionFan35 Style)) *Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy): We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): It's broccoli! *Billy Dog (The Care Bears Family): Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *No Heart (The Care Bears Family): Who's the birthday girl? *Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots): (Yells) *Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry): Brain freeze! *Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy): Hang on! Sarah Spacebot, here we come! Category:LooneyTunesandFriendsCollectionFan35 Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts